


Drown Me In Love

by telltaleharto



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleharto/pseuds/telltaleharto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is missing Chloe and when she gets home, things get... heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Me In Love

Beca misses Chloe. 

She knows, Chloe had to go home. And she’s been gone for three weeks. It isn’t fair to be sad that she’s gone; Chloe’s mom is sick and it’s almost Thanksgiving and there was no way Beca could go.  
But she still misses her girlfriend, misses her warmth and her kisses. And... her touch. It isn’t the same when they Skype and are both touching themselves, even though Beca thinks it’s the hottest thing ever when Chloe gets off and whimpers her name quietly. It’s not the same.

So you better believe Beca is one happy camper when Chloe is flying home, and she drives to the airport to meet her. On the way, she plays a playlist on shuffle that Chloe made specifically for her. Beca isn’t paying too much attention until a particular song catches her attention.

"I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"

Eventually, Beca gets to the airport, where she and Chloe are reunited with a kiss that makes people smile. A few even clap. Beca, ever so chivalrous, carries Chloe’s luggage to the car. She of course makes jokes the whole way about how heavy it is, and “Damn, woman, did you bring the kitchen sink?”

When they get home, Beca carries in Chloe’s stuff, and helps her unpack. When they’re done, and Chloe has run out of things to say about her trip, they sit at the end of their bed.  
“I missed you.” Chloe says.  
Beca laughs.  
“Oh? What did you miss about me?”  
“Your laugh… your smile… but those are cliche.”  
Chloe leans toward Beca to whisper in her ear.  
“I love how frustrated you get when I tease you. How your eyes get dark and hungry. How I can make you beg.”  
Chloe puts her hand on Beca’s thigh.  
“How you clench the sheets in your fists when you’re about to come. You shake and moan and lose all control… All control.”  
Beca draws in a shaky breath as Chloe begins to slowly move her hand farther up.  
“Most of all… When you call out my name, like I’m the only one who matters. The only one who exists. You say with that one word how much you need me.”

At this, Beca can’t stand it anymore. She closes the distance between her and Chloe, kissing her hard. Chloe kisses back just as hard. Beca’s breath hitches when Chloe bites her lip, and drags her nails down Beca’s back. Then, Chloe pushes Beca back onto the bed. Straddles her. And they continue kissing while Chloe removes Beca’s shirt. Chloe tosses it over her shoulder and starts pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to Beca’s neck. Beca moans quietly as Chloe stops straddling her and begins to trail the kisses downward, down Beca’s body. Chloe settles in between her legs, and when Beca nods, takes off her girlfriend’s panties. Those get tossed over her shoulder, too.

She kisses Beca gently one more times, then works her way down Beca’s body again. She eventually gets back to where she was, and the sight of Chloe grinning mischievously from between her legs is killing Beca. 

Chloe kisses her inner thigh, then slowly lowers her head and starts to flick her tongue against Beca’s clit. She uses Beca’s moans to help set her a pattern. When Beca’s cries get more frantic, she starts bucking her hips, and Chloe backs off.  
“Please, Chloe…”  
“Just hold on, okay?” Chloe says, smiling at the sweaty, disheveled girl in front of her.  
Chloe takes the tip of her index finger and slowly drags it up Beca’s slit, as Beca breathes raggedly. Then, she pushes one finger inside of her. When Beca is comfortable with that, she adds another. Chloe finds her rhythm again, thrusting her fingers inside of Beca, and she smiles as Beca begins to lose herself. She pulls her fingers out, much to Beca’ disappointment, and she tastes them. She can see Beca watching her desperately, and as much as she wishes she could keep teasing her, Chloe wants to taste her as much as Beca wants her to keep fucking her.

She goes back down in between Beca’s legs, and tongues deep into Beca. Gauging by Beca’s cry, it’s well received. She keeps going, listening to Beca moan.  
‘Fuck, Chlo, don’t stop don’t stop ohhh Chlo don’t stop! Fuck.” she mumbles incoherently while knotting the sheets in her fists.  
When Chloe knew Beca was close, she looked her in the eyes and increased her pace. That was the push that sent her over the edge. Chloe kept fucking her as she rode out her orgasm. When she lay still and quiet, Chloe wiped off her mouth and crawled up to lay beside her.  
“Was that good?” Chloe whispered huskily.  
“Yeah.” Beca replied, still breathless.  
“Good.”  
Beca rolled over to face her.  
“You’re next.” she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at telltaleharto!


End file.
